


In Your Arms

by MellowCherryBlossom



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowCherryBlossom/pseuds/MellowCherryBlossom
Summary: During a ball for Katolis's newly crowned king, Claudia and Rayla share a slow dance with each other.





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @estherlittlewolf on Tumblr for the amazing artwork that inspired this fic!

“May I have this dance?”

Rayla looked up to see Claudia smiling at her, face soft with an almost unnoticeable ting of red on her cheeks. She was dressed in black silk, a cut running from the bottom up one of her legs to her thigh, a golden band wrapping itself around her waist and a metal snake curled around her neck that had emeralds for eyes. Light makeup was applied to her face and her hair was braided together and tied off with another golden band.

“You’re beautiful,” Rayla said after moments of admiring her, heart fluttering with emotions as she gazed up at Claudia in the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Or perhaps the dress was beautiful simply because it was her wearing it.

Claudia suppressed a laugh as she gazed back at Rayla, her own green eyes filled with adoration, “Thank you. You do too.” She said to her, a hand still extended outwards as a hanging invitation. 

Rayla stared at her hand, before clearing her throat and stammering, “ah, yes yes. I would love to have this dance.” She said, taking Claudia’s hand with her’s and pulling herself to her feet--noticing everyone else scurrying to the dance floor.

Claudia gave Rayla a hurried kiss before dragging her to the dance floor as the music started. A slow dance, just what they wanted. Rayla sighed as the music started, soft and low as Claudia wrapped their hands together as the other rested behind her back. Rayla copied her, placing her free arm behind her back before looking up into Claudia’s eyes, taking over one more by her overwhelming love for her. 

Slowly they started, simply moving back and forth from each other as they danced. The music was for the others as they moved with one another in perfect rhythm, responding to each pull, push and twirl with their own. Every motion was natural as they moved, the two dancing with the one they considered their soulmate. As they danced, each movement slower than the last, Rayla buried her face in Claudia’s neck, relishing in her touch as she brought her hand around to the small of her back and gently swayed the two of them back and forth. 

Rayla sighed, freeing the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. She raised her hand, reaching out to stroke Claudia’s back, her hand running along exposed skin as they swayed, finding serenity in the repeating motion. Soft breaths on Claudia’s skin comforted her after long nights and long days of each other’s absences. How she simply wished for nights where she could retreat under their covers, to find her lover there, to feel the shifting weight of the bed as the two would press themselves to the other, and to wake in each other arms with soft smiles and kisses.

However, this dance was once in a lifetime. A ball held in the honor of their new king being crowned, King Ezrand, and she wanted to enjoy this moment. She and Rayla would have plenty of time to enjoy each other's company now that Xadia had been united. 

From her position, Rayla could easily see the newly crowned king sitting on his throne, the very old glow toad resting in his lap as he scanned over the room. He had grown so much over the years and his eyes held wisdom beyond his age. His hair was styled into dreadlocks, with most of the locks tied back in a bun and with golden bands on the ends--like his father. 

Next to him was Callum, who too had grown from their adventuring days. He kept his hair the same, but his outfit now consisted of a long blue coat rather than his shorter jacket. He met her violet eyes and gave a single wave to her before returning to overseeing the dance. 

As the music came to an end, so did their dance. When they sat down Rayla turned and looked at Claudia, who is smiling. Her eyes were like fresh grass and once again Rayla is overwhelmed with her affection for Claudia, as she often is. 

Claudia tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ears as she looks back at Rayla. “Yes?” She asked her, a smile tugging at her lips.

“I love you,” Rayla says, smiles taking both their lips as they admired one another.

“I love you too,” Claudia told her, lifting a hand to Rayla’s cheek, passion flowing through their veins. 

Rayla licks her lips before leaning forward and catching Claudia’s lips with her own, kissing her softly. Claudia ran her thumb over her cheekbone as their other hands laced themselves together. Their heart pounded in their chest like drums and the sound of the ball blurred away in their moment of passion.

The two are forced apart to breathe. Breathless grins on their faces as they looked at each other as if it was the last time they would ever get to. 

Claudia stands and Rayla follows suit, the two still in sync with each other as Claudia drags her from the dance floor and outside were dots of light greeted them. Rayla wasn’t sure where she was being taken, but all she knew as long as she was with Claudia she would be happy. As long as she was with her soulmate she was happy.

As long as she was with her.


End file.
